The Black Pearl of the Ocean
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: Slash* Will observes Jack one day and his obvious depression over his lost ship while on the HMS interceptor. Will also realizes it is not Elizabeth who holds his heart, but rather the pirate who promised to take him to her.


Title: The Black Pearl of the Ocean  
  
By: Tasumi Ashiru  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack, Jack/Will  
  
Rating: A very high PG 13 to become R  
  
Archive: FF.net, and anywhere else anyone would like  
  
Disclaimer: Please do not sue me... I am a poor kid going to college  
  
on the government. I have no real money. Disney owns Pirates of the  
  
Caribbean, not me... (Though I wish I did.)  
  
Dedication: orlandolover, Innodea, Girly-Vamp, Eriko Myoujin, D'Artagnan, melodie, Simbelmyrne, Legolas.. Thank you all for being the first people to review my first fic to FF.net in over a year. I appreciate it!! 3 Tasumi  
  
Micro-Key:  
  
Thoughts: 'SQUEE!'  
  
Speech: "SQUEE!"  
  
A/N: *Slash* Will observes Jack one day and his obvious depression over his lost ship while on the HMS interceptor. Will also realizes it is not Elizabeth who holds his heart, but rather the pirate who promised to take him to her.  
  
Chapter One: A Ship is a Ship.  
  
There was not much to say on the warm humid day on the HMS Interceptor. It has been almost a day since they had stolen her from the British Royal Navy. Captain Jack Sparrow was returned back to his element . upon the ocean. But he seemed almost apprehensive, after all this was not his ship. It was a mere commandeered British ship that was hardly as beautiful as the Pearl in her glory. Will knew nothing of the Black Pearl save the stories old sailors in town would speak of. But Jack seemed fixed on the ship much like a lover fixed on his beloved, it was almost like as though he was obsessed.  
  
Will watched with vague interest as Jack took to the wheel, his rough hands caressing the knobs with the gentleness of a kind lover breaking a virgin maid. Will bit his tongue as impure thoughts filled his mind about what the former Captain of the Black Pearl could do with those strong hands of his to his body.  
  
Will sputtered slightly shocked by the impurity of his thoughts. He sprung this pirate from jail and helped him steal the Interceptor to find Elizabeth, not to watch a man handle the knobs of a wheel wishing it were a certain part of his anatomy. Shaking his head he walked over to Jack.  
  
Jack snapped his head up and looked over to Will, his eyes drinking of the taunt young lad before groggily replying. "What can I do for you mate?"  
  
'You can come over here and ." Will shook his head and blushed deeply. "Enough. Nothing Jack." Will walked away from the pirate avoiding his questioning gaze by keeping his head ducked low muttering. "I can't believe this. Elizabeth is captured and all I can think of is undoing my breaches and.."  
  
Jack swaggered over to the lad and swung an arm over his shoulder in a sign of camaraderie. "You know lad. talking to yourself at sea is never a good idea." Jack took a swig from the flask and gave a toothy grin.  
  
Will slipped from his grasp, the warmth of Jack's arm going straight from his shoulder to his groin. "I am going mad. That is it. The sea air is going straight to my head."  
  
Jack smirked and walked over to Will again. His body was pressed firmly against his trapping him against the railing. "William. Cut it out with the nonsense. Or else I will silence you with something that will go straight to your head." Will blushed and turned his face away from Jack's.  
  
'This is wrong.. This is wrong..' Will shook his head. "Ummnn Jack."  
  
"Yes lad." Jack snapped his head up and looked at the boy, half tempted to undo him right then and there.  
  
Will turned his head and looked at the wheel of the ship looking for a way out of the situation he found himself in. "Who's steering the ship?"  
  
Jack shrugged and ran a gloved hand through a few of the beaded strands and braids in his hair. "Eeehh. I wanted to make sure you are okay me boy. Your starting to sound like a raving mad man. I know the sea is lonely, but you have me you know." Placing a hand on Will's shoulder he began to rub it gently sending another shudder through his body.  
  
"Jack. Stop it." Will broke away from him and stalked off toward bellow deck.  
  
Jack followed him sauntering his hips to and fro with each step. "Stop what William? I am merely trying to find out what is driving you mad." Jack's hands moved with a flourish with each word he spoke.  
  
Will's mind turned Jack's words into mush and he began to feel the whole entire world begin to spin around and around. Collapsing against the elder pirate, his head resting neatly against his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered softly to him. "You are."  
  
Jack shrugged and looked at the fair face pressed against his shoulder. His face was flush with embarrassment and his lips plump and lush just right for kissing deeply. Sighing softly he continued to hold him against his body, his silver and jeweled fingers trailing through Will's hair wondering if the sea mist really did go to the boys head.  
  
Will awoke seconds later, his head still against Jack Sparrow's shoulder. Inhaling the scent of spice and sea air in his hair he grew intoxicated again. It wasn't the sea going to his head but rather Jack's wild sent that was making him so woozy. "It you who is making me mad."  
  
"Me??" Jack moved from him and observed him skeptically, his hips yet again swishing to and fro, as he walked a circle around the former black smith. "Why is that?? Am I really that interesting, my lad? I only agreed to take you as a debt to good Ol' Bootstrap, to help his boy at anything he desired, and since it is Miss. Swann you are after. I will take ye to her."  
  
"What if I told you I no longer desired Miss. Swann? That I only I desire her safe, but nothing more" Will looked up at Jack his long lashed eyes clashing with Jack's kohl lined ones momentarily before he turned his head away.  
  
Jack placed his hands on his hips and looked at the boy with a glance. "I would say you are drunken or mad. Look I have no time to mess with you and your changing persuasions William Turner. I have a ship to get back and you have your bonny lass to save."  
  
Will looked to the deck remorsefully. "Is that all you think of?" Will turned away again his hand smoothing down the fabric against his own hip.  
  
"What? The Pearl? Of course lad." Jack stared out to the ocean, his keen eyes seeking out the Pearl that was a day ahead of them. "For me the Pearl, that ship as you call her, is my freedom. My way to where I belong."  
  
"Have you ever though Sparrow, that it is not the ship, but who you are on that ship that gives you your freedom?" Will ran his fingers through his hair and smiled as the words he was searching for hit him. "A ship is a ship. A captain is a captain. and freedom is freedom... No matter how it is gained. The pearl maybe your way to freedom, but the ship itself is not your freedom. But rather you are that freedom." With that Will walked down the stairs and into his small room closing it as he entered. 


End file.
